If the World Must End
by Astarael Darkrah Black
Summary: The end of the world has come, not by fire but by ice. Charizard returns to the past to prevent this from ever happening. This time he will protect Ash. Time travel, Anime, OOC, the rule of cool.
1. Prologue: A Beginning

The end of the world has come, not by fire but by ice. Charizard returns to the past to prevent this from ever happening. This time he will protect Ash. Time travel, Anime, OOC, the rule of cool.

If the World Must End

by Astarael Darkrah Black

'_The world is freezing. Some idiot had captured Articuno and taken him to Hoenn so as to help Team Magmas' goals. Something about Ice Ages creating more land. But when they released Articuno from his pokeball and gave him the command to start an Ice Age they forgot that there is a reason that the Legends were not created individually but in groups. Alone they can cause the world to fall into their element. By the time the other Legends discovered what had happened it was too late for the Fire Legends to stop Articuno. My trainer tried to stop Articuno, but against impossible odds and with no fire types Articuno killed Ash Ketchum, the boy who saved me from Damien. I should have been there. No ice type, not even a Legendary, can stand against the power of Charizard'._

Charizard stares out at the icy wasteland that was once Pallet Town searching for any life that might remain. When Ash had died he had come to Pallet for Ash's funeral. A blizzard, stronger than any seen in the past raging outside of the funeral hall. They had still thought that the other Legends would still be able to stop Articuno then. But when first Moltres was destroyed and then Entei frozen alive we began to realize what was happening. There were a few who still believed that Victini could stop Articuno. But by then even if Victini did succeed the world was forever frozen. For the first time in nearly a week Charizard sees movement out on the ice.

"Halt who goes there!" The pokemon looks up at Charizard up on his hill and Charizard realizes who it is.

Dialga shouts back up at Charizard. "There you are! Palkia and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Charizard flings himself off the hill and lands in front of Dialga.

"What would you need with me?" Charizard glares at Dialga. "Do you want me to throw myself at Articuno in a suicidal fit of heroism?" Dialga shakes his head.

"No, Arceus has given us permission to send back a champion. And you, Charizard, are exactly what we need." As Dialga says this Charizard steps back and prepares to flee from the obviously mad Legend.

"Why me, and not one of the Legends? Couldn't one of you do a better job?" Charizard continues slowly backing away. Dialga shakes his head.

"We could; but, the champion is not allowed to tell anyone of their time traveling. And when a Legend begins following a human, the Legend must tell their colleagues why they decided upon doing so. Also we must send the champion back to the time of their birth,and the Legends were born far too long ago to make this work. Charizard stops retreating and begins to actually consider Dialga's offer.

"I could really stop Ash from dying? Won't changing the timeline create a paradox?" Dialga smiles.

"Yes you can save your friend. And time doesn't work like that. If you travel back in time every point in time after ward changes but you have still time traveled. You will have your memories of the previous time line no matter what changes you make. Now then if you have decided we need to do this now before Articuno comes to stop us."

Charizard nods and looks up at the Legendary Dialga. 'Maybe this time I can actually be Ash's friend.'

"Hey Dialga" Charizard sees Articuno coming over the horizon.

"Yes" Dialga glances up at Articuno.

"Lets do this."


	2. Chapter One: Growing up Charizard

AN2: Updated the Chapter because there were a couple of problems I missed yesterday.

AN: Well here I am trying to write my first full length fanfic. What a rush. I just had the idea for this story this morning and already published the prologue. Alright as a warning, this Charizard has lived for months in an Ice World and thus is OOC in his behavior towards Ash. Charizard has been loosing people for months, and thus is going to be extremely protective towards his friends. This chapter I hope will get us through to Charizard meeting Ash, but you never know. Also I'm looking for a beta.

One thing which I was originally not sure of is how to decide when Charizard would meet Ash. I've decided to solve this by saying that Charizard was originally captured as Damien's starter pokemon at 4 months old. This means that Charizard was with Damien for some time before abandonment happened since apparently kids get pokemon once per year as I understand it and Ash was a trainer for a few months. So Charizard would have been 1 ½ years old when he met Ash the first time.

Another thing, I will introduce some OC's but they probably won't reappear after this chapter and are just being used to tell the story.

The end of the world has come, not by fire but by ice. Charizard returns to the past to prevent this from ever happening. This time he will protect Ash. Time travel, Anime, OOC, the rule of cool.

If the World Must End

Growing up Charizard

Astarael Darkrah Black

Summary so far:

_Articuno had destroyed the world. Arceus authorized Dailga to send a champion back in time and he picked Charzard. Just as Articuno attacked Dailga activated his time powers and everything went black._

Continuing the story:

Charizard woke up and tried to stretch out in his too cramped surroundings only to find himself unable to move.

_'Did something go wrong?'_ He heard things moving around outside of his prison and tried to uncurl from the ball like shape his prison had pressed him into. There was a noise like a gunshot and light streamed into Charizard's prison. Charizard looked out of the crack he made and his mind stopped. He saw several giant Charmanders climbing out of eggs and then realized what must have happened to him.

"Oh! I'm in an egg. What the hell happened to my voice!" Charizard spoke for the first time since arriving in the past and his head hit the top of the egg in shock. The eggshell began cracking, outward from the point of impact in almost a spiderweb pattern. As if sensing that Charizard was now free his body began to glow.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard's parents were a pair of Charmander who were very much in love when they had their first clutch together. Mother Charmander was by the nest watching her children hatch when one of the eggs cracked violently and seemed to explode in white light. Mother Charmander was on her feet and ready to attack whatever was threatening her children when the light cut off suddenly. Standing there in midst of her children was a Charizard, almost half Mother Charmander's size. He looked up at her and she realized that one of her children had evolved right out of the egg.

"My babies, so strong!" Mother Charmander hugged all of her children and wondered what to say to her mate.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard was happy to see all of his siblings again but was beginning to worry about how he could end up meeting Ash.

'_How can I get to Ash? That ass Damien wouldn't try and kill a Charizard but no one would ever give him a Charizard for a starter either.'_ Charizard was watching his siblings play catch the tail, a game similar to the game tag, while trying to make a plan. _'I could always run away from whoever the Professors give me to, or maybe try and replace Ash's Pikachu.'_ Charizard's only female sibling tripped over Charizard and fell head over heels landing upside down.

"Hey Charizard! What you doing?" She tries her best to look cute. Charizard had not seen her since they were both captured by the Professional Capture Group in the previous time line. His Sister had probably been sent to be a part of the captive breeding program for starters. Charizard had learned many things during the last months in Pallet Town from Professor Oak.

"I was thinking Sister, just thinking. And it is, what are you doing, skipping part of the sentence is not proper grammar." One of Charizard's Brothers tagged his Sister and dashed off.

"Lighten up Charizard! The world's not that bad. … Tag! You're it!" Charizard's sister yanked on his tail and rushes off after her brother.

_'Not that bad, if only you knew.'_ Charizard stood up and looked after her. _'It doesn't matter, this is the only time I have with them. I can't waste it.'_

"Ready or not here I COME!" Charizard took to the air and chased after his siblings.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

"Its not natural! For a baby to come out of the egg as a Charizard instead of as a Charmander. What if there's something wrong with him, he's always so quiet." Charizard's Father was talking to his mate Mother Charmander. Mother Charmander scratched him across the nose.

"I know its hard to raise a child who is so much stronger than you and can fly! But he's our son! Its our job to love all of our children. Even if one of them evolved out of the shell." Mother and Father Charmander were looking for food for their children who were finally old enough to be left alone in the nest.

"Ow! I know I deserved that. It's just that I don't know how to deal with him. I keep thinking that things will get better but he still acts completely differently from the others two months later. I can't even teach him how to stalk properly because he won't be a ground based ambush predator! This is despite him trying to learn!" By now Father Charmander was shouting. Mother Charmander took him by the hand.

"Hush or you'll scare the prey away. It's going to be okay though. We are the only group of Charmander, any pokemon even, in the entire Viridian Forest to have a third stage evolution in our group. He loves us though, and that's all that matters really... Now let's go get something to at." Mother and Father Charmander smiled at each other.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

"CHARIZARD! RUN!" Charizard was by now almost fully grown. He was watching in horror as a Professional Capture Group goes after his family.

"I can't leave you!" The leader of the Capture Group noticed Charizard who was standing in the forest holding a dead Pidgey.

"Please Charizard! Don't let them get you!" Sister Charmander shouted from where she was trying to fight off a Warturtle.

"GET IT!" The capture leader threw a pokeball with a Blastoise inside at Charizard. Charizard stepped back, once, twice clutching the Pidgey closer to himself.

"I'm sorry!" Charizard turns and flew away.

There was a flash of red light as Sister Charmander was caught.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard only stopped flying nearly an hour later. He landed heavily in a grove of trees beside route one. As he did so the dead Pidgey's head lolled against his wrist. Charizard jumped back throwing whatever had touched him away in shock roaring out a gout of fire. When Charizard saw what he had thrown away, he went and picked the corpse back up.

"They weren't supposed to show up until next week at the earliest. And even then I got them to move the nest to somewhere humans couldn't get to. … Not for another week."

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

"There it is! That's the Dragon of Route One" Professor Samuel Oak was standing on Route One and pointed at a large shadowy figure in the trees. Professor Cassandra Persimmon, pokemon behaviorist, looked in the direction Oak had pointed. A pokemon, much larger than any of the first levels that should exist on route one was sitting beneath a tree.

"So that's the "Uncatchable Dragon" people have been complaining about. Looks an awful lot like a Charizard." Professor Persimmon had her hand on her hip, and her hip cocked.

"It showed up here about three months ago and since then its just been watching people as they pass by." Professor Oak replied.

"Why do they call it "Uncatchable" then if it just watches people?" Professor Persimmon said incredulously.

"I'm not sure how its reputation got started but at least one strong trainer came to disprove tha and was knocked out by it and dropped off in front of the Viridian Pokecenter. They were all left, with the broken pokeballs that they had tried to catch the Charizard with on their heads." Professor Oak looked embarrassed when he said this.

"That's why you called me then. Pokemon will either eat or ignore unconscious trainers. That kind of behavior either requires a trainer, and so a wild pokemon doing that kind of thing is almost unheard of. … Unless" Professor Persimmon said.

"Unless what?" Professor Oak prompted.

"Unless you're dealing with a psychic type, and then this happens with alarming frequency." Professor Persimmon was making notes in a notebook. Professor Oak nodded at this statement and then said.

"Do you think its a threat to anyone?" Professor Persimmon looked up at the Charizard from her notebook and pointed at it.

"Has it done anything odd other than that?"

"Unless you count defeating every pokemon that's challenged it and never attacking people, no." Professor Persimmon nodded as if making a decision and tapped her lips with the eraser of her pencil.

"As long as we keep an eye on it everything should be fine. … But when its time for the beginning trainers to go through here in a few months we should probably try to have it lead away to, prevent accidents." Professor Oak nods at this.

"Then that's what we'll do. Do you want me to find someone to watch it?" Professor Persimmon shakes her head and says.

"No I'll do it myself."

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Today was the day, the day when new trainers got their first pokemon in Pallet Town, and Professor Persimmon was searching desperately for the strange Charizard.

"Where is it! I have to get that Charizard out of here before one of the newbies attacks it!" She felt warm air blow over the top of her head. She turned around slowly and looked up at the Charizard, before grabbing her notebook.

"Charizard approached m...

Everything went black.

"Professor Persimmon! Professor Persimmon!" Professor Persimmon opened her eyes and saw Viridian's Nurse Joy kneeling above to her worriedly.

"Where am … My notebook! Where's my notebook?" Professor Persimmon shot up and then sagged back into Nurse Joy's arms.

"The nice Charizard left it on top of your head. Its here everything's okay, let's get you inside where its warm." Professor Persimmon realized then that the Charizard's patience with her had run out.

"When a large predator tells you to get out, you get out. … At least I have some observations."

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard grumbled as he flew back to Route One annoyed at the Persimmon human for delaying him.

_'Let's see. Where did Pikachu say they were about now. I can't let them get past me.'_ Looking down on the world Charizard felt a new sense of hope. Spotting Ash and Pikachu, Charizard dove blinking tears from his eyes. _'…And this time Ash, I'll keep you safe.'_


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Misty

The end of the world has come, not by fire but by ice. Charizard returns to the past to prevent this from ever happening. This time he will protect Ash. Time travel, Anime, OOC, the rule of cool.

If the World Must End

Meeting Misty

Astarael Darkrah Black

AN: There are two main reasons this took so long. First I started my senior year at CSU in my first degree, and second I've been dealing with the accidental cannibalism I included. I'm also working on a time-looping Naruto story involving Itachi Uchiha as the main character. Also thank you to Saphroneth for letting me use Blast Burn. I may not use it yet but I'm planning to, go read their story Ashes of the Past. That story was my inspiration for this.

AN2: Sorry about how long this is continuing to take. I'm trying though. I'm done with the battle scene and may be able to post soon. I'm saying this on the 25th of January so we'll see.

AN3: March 13th I started a Hetalia fic and am hoping to get this up today. Go inspiration!

Summary so far:

Articuno had destroyed the world. Arceus authorized Dailga to send a champion back in time and he picked Charzard. Just as Articuno attacked Dailga activated his time powers and everything went black. Charizard woke up in his egg shell and came out evolved. His family got captured and he ran away. Charizard lived by route one until Ash came along and then went to meet him.

Continuing the story:

Something fell from the clear blue sky directly in front of Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as a blast of fire roared over their heads. The large dragon pokemon leaned forward and stared into Ash's eyes. Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the dragon.

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything." Said Dexter, Ash's pokedex. Ash began backing away slowly.

"Nice Charizard, I'm sorry for bothering you. Um, uh. I'll just be going now." Said Ash as he inched his way around Charizard, getting ready to run.

"Pi-kah" Scary! Said Pikachu as he tried to hide behind Ash's head.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard looked down at Ash as Ash backed away from him. Ash broke and ran making it only a few dozen yards before Charizard came crashing down in front of Ash.

"What do you want!" Said Ash. Charizard reached out and poked a pokeball on Ash's belt with his nose.

"Battle me. I'm looking for a legendary Hero of the Dying Fire." Charizard said, congratulating himself for coming up with a plausible story for looking for Ash. The legendary Hero of the Dying Fire was an old pokemon myth which dated back thousands of years. A hero would come and fight the great psychic menace, die and be brought back to life ending the psychic's reign of terror. Charizard knew that the hero didn't exist but it still worked to fool a child like Pikachu.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash looked at the Charizard and pulled the pokeball from his belt. He looked at it and then at Pikachu. The electric mouse wasn't acting scared anymore.

"If that's really what you want. … Go Pikachu! Tackle!" Pikachu leaped onto the ground in front of the Charizard.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Pikachu then bounced up at Charizard headfirst. Charizard leaped into the air and flapped his wings twice. Once to gain lift and then again to knock Pikachu out of the air. The little pokemon fell hard onto the ground. Pikachu was beginning to become angry and started to use Quick Attack, trying to reach the hovering fire type.

"Get down here!" Screeched Pikachu. Once more leaping into the air. Charizard effortlessly swooped out of the way. Ash saw Pikachu's frustration and yelled to catch Pikachu's attention.

"Pikachu Thunder!" At the top of Pikachu's arc he released a burst of electricity. It hit Charizard doing very little damage and left Pikachu hanging in the air flailing as he tried to get down. Charizard came barreling down on Pikachu swiping the small mouse pokemon out of the leaving Pikachu to hit the ground and get knocked out. Charizard landed and bent down to look at the young Pikachu. A rock went flying through the air and bounced off of Charizard's skull. Charizard turned to look at Ash.

"Yes Ash?" Charizard said in the language of Pokemon. Ash charged toward Charizard and stood between him and Pikachu.

"Don't touch him!" Ash shouted waking Pikachu who drowsily woke up and stared up at Ash and Charizard. Charizard leaned forward and growled menacingly. Ash glared up at him.

Pi-Ka! "ASH!" Pikachu leaped up to Ash's shoulder. Charizard smiled and gently blew air through Ash's hair ruffling it gently.

"Good. You are the Hero of the the Dying Fire. I will come with you." Charizard knelt down.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash looks at the kneeling Charizard and pulls out a pokeball from his vest. Throwing it he yells.

"Go pokeball!" The pokeball spins through the air and hits Charizard on the head, it opens encasing Charizard in red light. The dragon pokemon vanished and the pokeball fell to the ground blinking thrice.

"Yay! We Got It! We caught Charizard!" Ash leaped into the air holding Pikachu. Pikachu gave a squeak of surprise and then hugged Ash.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

As Ash and Pikachu continued along the road they heard a great uproar of noise up ahead. They ran forward to look at the source of the noise. A red haired girl was being attacked by an angry flock of Sperrows. Ash grabbed Charizard's pokeball and ran up to the girl.

"GO CHARIZARD!"


	4. Chapter Two: Meeting Misty Part Two

The end of the world has come, not by fire but by ice. Charizard returns to the past to prevent this from ever happening. This time he will protect Ash. Time travel, Anime, OOC, the rule of cool.

If the World Must End

Chapter 2 Meeting Misty Part 2

Astarael Darkrah Black

A. N. Well it looks like I'm posting again yay so soon after my last chapter even although technically this could be called and really is just continuation of the previous chapter also dragon yay the software makes things so much easier for me. So I wrote this up in like three or four hours after finishing the last chapter yesterday, I still need to beta it as of now but hopefully it will be good. I have the next chapter written halfway so hopefully it will be out soon as well. This is technically my second author note so now going to the first author note. Charizard only thought he was lying about the hero of the dying fire. He doesn't know that yes Ash is the hero. Hopefully I'll be able to get this up in a few days, I say on March 14. Also on Pikachu at level V or so fought Charizard, Charizard was at at least level 70 I'm not really sure. As such Pikachu really thought he was going to die until Ash saved him. This is what overcame the hate that Pikachu had for Ash instead of the Spearow fight, and yes I know I did spell Spearow wrong last time oops... Oh well onto the story.

A.N. 2 Sorry its taking me so long to type this up 03/18/2013. But here is the poem that inspired me for the title and how the world ended. Its by Robert Kipling

Fire and Ice

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

The story so far:

Articuno had destroyed the world. Arceus authorized Dailga to send a champion back in time and he picked Charzard. Just as Articuno attacked Dailga activated his time powers and everything went black. Charizard woke up in his egg shell and came out evolved. His family got captured and he ran away. Charizard lived by route one until Ash came along and then went to meet him. He fought Ash, got captured on purpose lied about Ash being the hero of the dying fire, despite Ash really being the hero and they saw Misty get attacked.

The story continues:

Charizard opened his eyes and roared, he looked at the swirling, spiraling, mass of Spearows and snorted. Ash was yelling in a panicked manner behind Charizard, and he turned to look at Ash. Ash and Pikachu were trying to keep angry birds from attacking the Misty human, with little lightning bolts and Ash's bag swinging through the air swatting the bird Pokémon away.

"Charizard! Help!" Yelled Ash. Charizard step towards his human and opened his mouth taking a deep breath. A fireball 20 feet wide spewed from his mouth, and slammed into the flock. The birds screamed and fled in terror. Charizard flung himself into the air after them.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash looked up at Charizard in awe. The fire Pokémon was chasing after the Spearows, trying and failing to catch any of them.

"Thank you, thank you so much. My name is Misty, what's yours?" The redhead said to Ash who had picked up Pikachu. The little mouse Pokémon was exhausted, breathing hard and almost falling asleep in Ash's arm's. He smiled at her over the little Pokémon's head.

"So you're okay then? It's nice to meet you Misty, my name's Ash, this is Pikachu" he said lifting the electric Pokémon and then pointing up he said, "and that's Charizard." They shook hands and then Misty began picking up her things, which she had unfortunately dropped when the Spearows had attacked her. Placing Pikachu inside of his bag and placing it upon his back Ash started helping her pick up the dropped items.

"Why were they attacking you? He asked as he handed her a Pokeball. She blushed in a manner that Ash thought was quite cute and took the colored sphere.

"I was fishing, and when I went to cast my line again that last time I accidentally hit one of the Spearow with my hook. I tried to calm them down by giving them some of the fish I had caught but that only made them angrier for some reason." Misty said, and then as she went to continue her story there was a blast of hot air and loud them behind them. The two trainers turned to look and were both shocked at what they saw.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard had finally managed to catch one of the Spearow and taking it down to ground landed with a thump too tired to land properly. In his hands he held one of the Spearow, it was badly hurt but still alive. Charizard held out the bird pokemon to his trainer.

"For you, hero, that you may become the strongest trainer. She will serve you well."

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash looked at his Charizard in horror.

"What am I supposed to do with that!" He said. Mist gave the fire pokemon a discerning look.

"Am I right in my guess that you caught him when he was already a Charizard instead of raising him from a Charmander?" She said and then at Ash's nod she continued. "He brought it back alive so he either means for you to catch it or kill and eat it the way he would expect a baby pokemon to do so. There is a reason it is inadvisable to catch adult pokemon like him, and that is how unpredictable they are. Sometimes wild adults understand training enough to just get with the program, but most of the time wild adults end up treating their new trainers the way they would a baby pokemon. That's not the only reason trainers are suggested to not capture older pokemon though. A more pressing reason has already been demonstrated. That huge fire ball was most likely an Ember attack, that makes them very hard to catch." Ash looked very pale.

"I'm glad he likes me then." Ash said gulping before turning to the fire pokemon. "Hey Charizard! Do you mind putting Spearow down so I can catch her." The dragon Pokémon placed the Spearow on the ground and took two measured steps back.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

"See I told you he wouldn't eat you. And my human wouldn't let the girl you either. He wouldn't let anyone get eaten." Charizard said to Spearow as he stepped back. She looked up at the larger Pokémon and shivered as the human threw the pokeball at her, disappearing in a red flash of light.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash picked up the pokeball. He looked at the small sphere and started as allowed annoying beeping noise came from his pack.

"You should really check that, it usually means that one of your Pokémon is in extreme danger." Misty said walking up to the boy and pulled the Pikachu out of his pack, placing the little Pokémon on the ground. Ash nodded and pulling his bag from his back began digging through it before finding a small red and blue rectangular cube from which were emanating the loud beeping noises. The bag was placed upon the ground. He looked at it in confusion before realizing that it flipped open, opening it the small device began blurring a warning and said.

"WARNING. POKÉMON SPEAROW IS IN EXTREME DANGER FROM BURNS AND MUST BE TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY. WARNING EMERGENCY CARE NECESSARY IMMEDIATELY." Blared from the speakers of the little device. Ash turned to Misty hefted the device.

"Will you be okay if I leave you alone to get Spearow to the hospital? She's hurt really bad." He asked. Misty nodded and pointed to Charizard emphatically.

"It would be best if you could get some to fly you there. I'll go to and follow you on my bike." Said Misty. All of the sudden Pikachu made a noise of protest. Ash and Misty turned to see Charizard picking up Ash's bag, Pikachu clinging to the side of the fire Pokémon's neck. Misty smiled and pushed towards the dragon.

"We'll go on then." She said as he climbed onto Charizard's back. Charizard looked over his shoulder to make sure Ash was secure before leaping into the air and shooting towards Viridian City.

–. –. –. –

AN3: Right so I finally finished typing this up. The date is March 20 of the year 2013 sheesh it took me so long. So where do you prefer to see your author's notes tell me and I'll try and make it consistent with the majority vote. Or if no one cares all just make sure there's none in the middle of the story. I think I'm going to try and put quotes in the beginning of the story from now on and I know I'm not supposed to reply to reviews but whoever it was that didn't login and left me a review about the Spearow attack being what caused Pikachu to like Ash I know that but Charizard was pretending to want to kill them thus bond. Also chapter 3 is partially written and should be up soonish I make no promises though. Next time: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!


	5. Chapter Three: Wings in the Night

The end of the world has come, not by fire but by ice. Charizard returns to the past to prevent this from ever happening. This time he will protect Ash. Time travel, Anime, OOC, the rule of cool.

If the World Must End

by Astarael Darkrah Black

AN: March 14th, having written the 2nd part of chapter 2 in a few hours I was inspired to start this. I have plans for the next few chapters but it might take me while. I hope people like these chapters. I don't know how people are liking the way I'm representing the Pokeworld and its inhabitants. I am planing some things which I fear most will not like. If you do not please be nice and understand that its necessary to the the plot. Gary was a huge ass in the show, and I'm planing to make him not so bad. Also look forward to Charizard's shock at being right about Ash being the hero in truth. Sorry about the lazy grammar last time, I was in a hurry.

Disclaimer: Are you people really that crazy? …

Chapter 3: Wings in the Night

Charizard struggled through the air breathing hard, straining to stay up. After chasing down the Spearow and then flying as quickly as he could for almost an hour he was almost too tired to stay in the air.

"Charizard! Look!" Ash yelled to be heard over the rushing wind. The boy leaned over the pokemon's shoulder and pointed at the lights of the city. Charizard roared in triumph and banked towards the lights. A small smile appeared on Charizard's face.

"I'm glad to have you back, Ash." Charizard whispered as he went in to land at the Pokemon Center.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash was holding onto Charizard's neck as the dragon back-winged to the ground. As the flame pokemon touched down he tripped and flipped over, dumping Ash and Pikachu onto the earth, he rolled to keep from landing on them. Charizard tried to stand and fell back to the ground, to tired to move.

"Pika!" "Charizard!" Yelled out Ash and Pikachu. The doors of the center opened with a hiss. Drawn by the loud crash people came rushing out of the building. Gary Oak turned and ran back into the Pokemon Center to get Nurse Joy.

The Nurse Joy came out followed by a pair of machamp who were carrying a stretcher. She looked at Charizard and turned to glare at Ash.

"What were you thinking! Pushing him like that! What possible reason could you have had!" She said, Ash raised his hand and stepped towards her to answer. "Forget it! Machamp, Machamp! Get Charizard inside!" Ash had paled by the end of this tirade. He reached out and tugged at her sleeve.

"My Spearow, she's hurt, really badly, we had to get her here … before …" Ash's voice choked off. She turned back and took the pokeball, reading the info on her scanner, and then taking in the condition of the Pikachu on his shoulder said.

"You were attacked by the giant flock of Spearow on route one then?" At Ash's nod she continued. "Hand over the Pikachu and I'll check him too." She took the Pikachu and carried him and Spearow's pokeball over to the diagnostics machine. Joy placed the pokemon and pokeball on the machine and froze, frowning.

"That Charizard, how long have you had it?" She said as she looked at the display.

"I caught him around lunch time, why?" Said Ash. The nurse nodded, her manner grim.

"Good, I need to see your ID to confirm that, but your Charizard wasn't using battle powered moves. He could have killed Spearow. I do not approve of how you arrived here, but it did save Spearow's life. How did you manage to catch Charizard?" She asked as Ash started to dig through his bag.

"I think I impressed him, when he challenged me outside of Pallet Town; Pikachu fought him and lost, then I attacked him." Joy gasped, becoming pale as Ash continued. "The moment I stood up to him he let me catch him." Nurse Joy frowned and picked up the tray from the top of the diagnostics machine.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you! You can go back with Pikachu, but Spearow needs to get directly to surgery. I'm going to call the hospital to send someone over to check on you, but since you're not bleeding you should be okay until they get here." She said as she led him back into the center. Gary Oak then came up behind Ash, he had heard their entire conversation.

"I'm glad you're alright then Ash. I was wrong about you. I thought you wanted pokemon to because they were cool, but I guess you really are serious about this. … By the way, Gramps wanted to talk to you, call him when you get a chance." Gary said as Ash went through the door.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Ash sat on a chair next to Pikachu's bed, they were in a double room, one of the beds was empty. He looked down at the sleeping electric pokemon and closed his eyes.

Something was patting Ash's face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Pikachu, the small pokemon was sitting up on the bed. When he saw that Ash was awake, the electric mouse pointed at the door.

"Pi, chu." The pokemon said. Ash sat up and looked at the door, standing there was a man wearing a lab coat, he had a stethoscope hanging around his neck with brown eyes and blue hair.

"I'm Dr. Stevens S. Smithson, you can just call me Steve. Nurse Joy called me when you came in. I work with humans so I'm here to make sure that you didn't get hurt when that flock of Spearow attacked you. Please get up on the bed." He said, Ash climbed onto the bed and sat down.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

Charizard opened his eyes and tried to sit up. The fire pokemon's eyes widened as he overbalanced and fwomped onto the ground, trying to disentangle himself from the fireproof blankets. Bemusedly he sat up on the ground.

"Mr. Charizard! How are you this morning?" Nurse Joy said as she entered the room. The fire dragon carefully rose to his feet and looked down at her.

"Where is the dying fire?" Nurse Joy looked down at the translation device that she was carrying and blinked.

"Please sit down so I can take your temperature. Do you mean Ash Ketchum, your trainer? I know that ash is considered to be a bad word among fire types so it makes sense that you would call him that, but I would have thought that you would have used dead fire instead, because it is a more faithful translation of the word with out cursing." She said as she checked his forehead using another device. Finding it to be a proper 134.3° F. she stepped back.

"Dead fire may be closer to Ash, but a dying fire is still a fire and a dead fire is only worthy of being food." Charizard said, whispering when he said Ash's name, Joy looked at the translator and nodded.

"Alright, I think you're safe now. If you want to see Ash you can come with me." She said as Charizard stretched and followed her out of the room, and as he went he said.

"Is it possible to get one of those for dying fire?" The Nurse Joy laughed when she read his words on the translator.

AN: Well damn. Its been over a month since I started this. I was stuck on that short conversation with Gary for most of it but here you go. About the translator thingy I cannot believe that such a thing doesn't exist, for health care professionals and such. Yeah, I don't know. Also I'm not sure when I'll even update next. Please read my other fics if you're hungry for more. Next time: Ash meets Spearow for the first time, Charizard threatens Team Rocket, and more in: _**Prepare for Trouble!**_

By the way, contest! Fanfares and confetti everywhere! ::

/*

* I'm writing a Ranma / Dragon series fanfic, the first person to guess what the crossover is wins a

* fanfic commission of their choice. The first chapter should be clue enough of what it is. The

* first chapter will be up soon.

*/

Hey two last things I really appreciate all of the reviews that I have been getting, they give me a reason to continue, and while I most definitely am not holding any of my stories hostage for reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I write. So finally! Happy first legal 4/20 day to everyone in Colorado.


End file.
